Not Willing To Lose You
by The-Wayward-Winds
Summary: Nichole was just a normal girl, that is until she met Sam and Dean. After a demon hunt gone wrong, Nichole ends up in the hospital with fatal injuries after being thrown out a two story window. Dean goes into a state of depression, and nearly drinks himself to death trying to find a way to bring Nichole back. Determined to save Dean from himself, Nichole returns to seek Sam's help.
1. Ripped Away

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. That was the only sound Dean could hear as he sat next to Nichole's hospital bed. His eyes were bloodshot. He could feel his hands shaking as he held her hand. "This is my fault. This is all my fault." He whispered to himself as he brought her hand to his lips. It was cold and clammy. A few tears fell down from his face onto her hand.

"Dean," Sam said lightly tapping his brother's shoulder, "visiting hours are over. The staff is throwing us out."

"What if she wakes up and neither of us are here?'

"Dean. I want to stay to. Believe me. I really do but-"

"But what, Sam? If we both want to be there for her so badly, why weren't we there for her when that demon threw her out a two-story window? Huh? I had one job during that hunt: protect Nichole. I was supposed to keep her safe. So all of this is on me. Not you, me." Dean shouted gripping her hand tighter. Beep. Beep. Beep…. Dean felt his eyes widen in horror as he turned his head to look at the monitor. The only thing going across the scene was a flat line. Doctors and nurses rushed in the room and began to performing many medical procedures trying to revive Nichole. Dean struggled in Sam's grip as the doctors shoved them from the room.

"Sir, we are doing everything we can you need to leave," a doctor said as he closed the doors to the room. Dean punched the wall.

"Dean, the best thing we can do for her is go back to the motel, do some research, find and kill the son of a bitch that did this to Nikki." Dean looked at his brother and felt the tears start welling up in his eyes again.

"I know that, Sammy, I really do, but that doesn't make the fact that this is all my fault any less true. It doesn't make it hurt any less," he whispered as the tears streamed down his face. Dean ran his fingers through his hair and let out a few short breaths that he hadn't realized he had been holding. Sam watched his brother not exactly sure what to say. Dean turned and started walking toward the exit doors.

"C'mon, then. I can't kill this bastard by myself," Dean called over his shoulder. Sam sighed and looked through the window of your hospital room, relieved to see the jagged line of your heart beat flashing across the screen again. "Sam!"

"Coming!"

****************************5:45 The Next Morning******************************

The phone rang noisily on the nightstand. Dean rolled over to look at the clock. "This better be damn important. It's too damn early to be awake," he growled before answering the phone. "Hello?" Sam rubbed his eyes sleepily and sat up. Dean kept quiet, not moving at all. Sam looked at his brother. No defined expression was on Dean's face. It was a mixture of pain, confusion, and sadness. Dean never said a word before clamping the phone shut. The two sat in silence for a few minutes before Dean muttered, "She's gone." No clarification was needed. Sam knew that was the hospital that had called. Dean got up out of bed and slid into a pair of jeans. He pulled on his boots and grabbed his jacket.

"Where are you going?'

"Beer run," Dean snapped before slamming the motel door behind him. He climbed in the impala and put the keys in ignition. She roared to life. Dean banged his head against the steering wheel. "This isn't happening! This can't be happening!"

*******************************9:00 At The Motel********************************

Dean sat slumped against the wall of the motel with a six pack of Budweiser next to him and one in his hand. He lifted to his lips and took a long swig. His breath reeked of alcohol. He wasn't sure how many he had had but it was closing in on the mid-twenties. He coughed loudly the liquid starting to burn his throat and went back to staring at the Impala. Dean felt a few silent tears fall down his face as he recalled some of his favorite memories of Nichole.

*Flashback*

Dean sat patiently on the hood of the impala with the lighter in his hand. It was Nichole's birthday. She was currently out doing some "research" with Sam for the case, but it was really just an excuse to get you out of the motel long enough for Dean to make the birthday pie and set up the surprise party. "She's going to love it," Kevin whispered pulling Dean from his thoughts.

"I hope so man."

"She will, don't worry so much."

"Did you get the-"

"Confetti poppers, birthday crown, birthday sash, cups, plates, napkins, and balloons. All inside and all ready to go."

"You're the best man."

"Yeah, I get that a lot," Kevin replied smirking and pressed a confetti popper into Dean's hand. Dean gave a small smirk in return and opened his mouth to say something but was quickly silenced when he saw Sam's car pulling into the motel parking lot.

"Show time," he muttered and gripped the confetti popper in his hand. Dean watched Nichole get out of the car and slam the door angrily. Sam followed behind her and nonchalantly pulled the confetti popper out of his back pocket. Cas appeared shortly thereafter.

"Dean, what the hell? Why did you send me out on a wild goose chase? There's nothing here! And it's my birth-" her rant was cut short when the confetti poppers went off.

"Happy Birthday!" they shouted, well everyone but Cas who was still trying to figure out how to set off his confetti popper.

"C'mon babe. You didn't think we'd really forget. Did you?" Dean asked chuckling. Nichole stood completely still and silent. She felt the tears start spilling over as she threw her arms around Dean. "Hey now, why are you crying?" He asked concerned he'd done something wrong. Nichole chuckled and hugged him tighter.

"No one has ever cared enough to do anything like this for me," she muttered as the tears fell from her face onto his shirt. "I love it. I love it so much." Dean chuckled and lit the candles.

"Go on then. Blow 'em out."

"You're such a child," she replied punching him playfully in the shoulder. She thought a minute before taking a breath and blowing out the candles. Everyone clapped and Sam leaned over and pulled the string on Cas' confetti popper. The top hit Cas square in the forehead. Nichole burst out laughing and Dean wrapped his arms around her waist. He leaned his lean on her shoulder.

"So, what'd you wish for?"

"Not telling."

"C'mon I won't laugh."

"Nope. If I tell someone, it won't come true so not telling," she replied shortly kissing his nose, grabbing the pie, and strolling inside with the others.

*End of Flashback*

Dean never did find out what Nichole had wished for, but he knew one thing. He had made her happy that day. Birthday pie, crowns, sashes, presents, nightly activities (drunk sex in the impala), and every other stupid little thing he had done that day made her happy. That was all that really mattered. Dean felt his eyes start to flood with tears again and he bowed his head in despair. Sam watched his brother from the motel window. "Bobby, is he ever going to come out of this?" Sam asked quietly walking away from the window.

"I don't know. Everyone grieves in different ways. He needs closure, but he's in no shape to gank a demon," Bobby replied gruffly over the phone. Sam sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Well then, what the hell am I supposed to do?"

"I don't know, ya idjit."

"C'mon Bobby, I need help."

"Well this ain't exactly my department, boy. Call Cas maybe he can give some more helpful input," Bobby snapped before hanging up. Sam groaned and banged his head against a wall. He sank down onto the bed and hung his head between his knees. He glanced over at Nichole's bag that remained untouched. Something shiny sitting at the top of the bag caught his attention. Sam looked a little closer and recognized it immediately.

"Now that brings back memories."

*Flashback*

"Cocky as ever I see."

"Why don't you just shut it?"

"Touché, Dean. Maybe you need the demon to kick your ass again to straighten out your attitude."

"Alright, let's all settle down," Sam said as he stepped between Dean and Nichole. She stuck her tongue out and growled before retreating to the couch. Bobby sighed and ushered Dean into the kitchen.

"Think you can keep these two idjits from killing each other while I'm out?"

"Yeah Bobby I got it. Go on."

"How are the two of you even related?" Nichole muttered as Bobby walked out the door. Sam smiled a bit before joining her on the couch.

"Well, genetics are weird."

"Seriously though, I mean c'mon! You're like this gentle giant that gives a shit about people's feelings, and then there's that," she growled gesturing to the kitchen, "a cynical bastard who could care less."

"Dean just needs sometime. You scared us all with that stunt back there."

"Sam, I don't understand what exactly I did to offend him. Was I supposed to sit there and watch the both of you get your asses handed to you? I just want to help."

"That's exactly what you did. You stepped in and put yourself in danger to save us. Dean would never forgive himself if you died to save his sorry ass."

"I was just trying to help."

"He's just trying to protect you."

"I wouldn't need protecting if he would ju-"

"Dean doesn't want to bring you into the life of a hunter."

"Well too bad so sad, I'm here to stay. I'm kind of attached to the two of you. I don't think I could just leave even if I wanted to."

"You remind me a lot of someone who was very important to me," Sam replied chuckling a bit as he pulled her into his chest for a hug.

"Really? Who?"

"Her name was Jessica, but everyone called her Jess. She used to be my girlfriend."

"You said used to. Does that mean she-"

"A demon killed her when we were at college together."

"Oh God, I'm so sorry."

"Me too. I mean she was the love of my life. I don't think I'll ever truly be able to move on," Sam said quietly. Nichole looked up at him and pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek. Sam smiled. "But I think the two of you would have gotten along well. I know she would have loved to meet you. You both have similar attitudes and personalities, very feisty.

"I'm sure I we would have been good friends."

"Hang on a sec. I wanna give you something," Sam muttered before going into the kitchen. He saw Dean sitting on the counter with three empty beer bottles sitting next to him. "You need to march your ass back in there and apologize." Sam spit out through gritted teeth. Dean downed the rest of his beer and gave a dry chuckle.

"Why?"

"Because it's the right thing to do!"

"No, the right thing to do was not to bring her with us after the hunt. We should have just finished the case, gone to save her, and left her in her home in Oklahoma."

"Dean, you and I both know why we brought Nikki here. Something was different about her, I felt it too. She's kind of like my little sister now. We both know that she wouldn't be any safer if we had just left her."

"Sammy don't-"

"She loves you Dean and you love her." Sam mumbled while rummaging through his bag, He pulled out a jewelry bag containing a small charm bracelet.

"What's that?" Dean asked as he went to the fridge to grab another beer.

"A protection bracelet, it used to belong to Jess. I want Nichole to have it."

"Why?"

"Because I'm not blind like you apparently. If you won't teach her to hunt, I'm going to try and keep the things that go bump in the night out of her body," Sam snapped before storming out of the kitchen. Nichole looked up from the book she had been reading in his absence.

"Well, that took a while. Is he still mad at me?" she asked cautiously. Sam laughed and sat back down with her.

"No, not anymore. I think he's angrier about what I just said."

"What did you say?"

"Not important. Anyways, here," Sam said dismissing her question and fastening the bracelet around her wrist. Nichole smiled.

"I love it. It's so pretty," she said holding it up to the light to admire it. "What do all the charms symbolized?" Sam smiled and gently took hold of one of the charms.

"Let's start with this one. This is an anti-possession charm."

*End of Flashback*

Sam held the bracelet in his large hand. He gave a small smile and closed his fingers around it. "Well Nikki, there's not much to say other than I'm so sorry. I know that you would be telling me it isn't my fault, but I will always feel responsible. You were kind of like my little sister that I always wanted but never had. This was never supposed to happen not to you. I'm so sorry," he whispered as the tears fell down his face.


	2. An Opportunity

A/N: I'm not dead! Haha I know it's been a really long time since I updated this story. There's been so much going on these past months with school, multiple family emergencies, the worst writing block ever, and finals so needless to say not much writing has been going on. I'm working on the next chapter now, so that should be up sometime soon hopefully. I'm also working out the last details on a new story for another fandom that should be up by the end of January if everything goes well. As always, thank you to anyone who reads anything that I write it means the world to me. Rating and Reviews to improve the story are always appreciated. Thanks :) -Natalie

Nichole sighed contently as she swayed in Dean's arms. This was the night of their two year anniversary. Dean had taken her out to a nice dinner and for a night of dancing. "This is nice," she whispered happily and leaned into Dean's chest. He chuckled.

"My lady, I live to serve thee," He replied. Nichole laughed and stretched up to press her lips onto his but fell face first onto the ground.

"Ow," she groaned pushing off the found to sit up. The sheer brightness of her new location blinded her so that she couldn't open her eyes. When her eyes had adjusted enough, Nichole pried them open to have a look around. All she could see was an endless abyss of white. "Hello?" she hesitantly called, "Sam? Dean? Anyone?" She stood and frantically began looking about to see if she could see anything. "Where am I?" She thought allowed to herself.

"In heaven," a gruff voice responded from behind her. Nichole whipped around. Before her stood a man wearing thick framed black glasses, and a brown suit. The boot he wore we caked with mud.

"Pardon?"

"You are in Heaven. Was my answer not clear the first time?" he asked in a snarky tone as he pulled a cigarette from his pocket and lit it.

"And you are?"

"I'm sorry. Forgive me for not following human introduction procedure. My name in Zachriel. I am your guardian angel. You're Nichole but we both knew that already. Any ways welcome to Heaven I'm sure-"

"Heaven? No there must become some kind of mistake I'm not dead!"

"I'm afraid there was an accident during the hunt. You were rushed to the hospital where you died the next morning. I am truly sorry."

"No! This isn't right! This is all some sick nightmare, and I'm going to wake up next to Dean any second and all of it will be ok." What started as yelling Nichole ended in a soft whisper as she crumpled to the floor a few tears running down her cheeks. Zachriel sighed and knelt beside her.

"I know it's a lot to take in, but you need to accept it for the sake of your own sanity. Most people learn to be happy here," he said as he placed a hand on her back in a half ass attempt to comfort her.

"I need to see him," she muttered. Zachriel sighed.

"I cannot restore your life."

"That's not what I meant. I was-"

"And if you returned to earth, you would eventually become a vengeful spirit and then what? Dean would be forced to remove your spirit and lose you again. Do you desire to cause him more pain?"

"You didn't let me finish!" Nichole snapped shoving the angel away from her. "I was saying I wanted to see him one last time in order to say goodbye." Zachriel stared at her, before taking a long drag on his cigarette. Nichole watched the carefully constructed rings flow from his lips into the air.

"I cannot say I approve of this notion," he said after awhile as he threw the cigarette on the ground and smothered it with his boot.

"You didn't say it wasn't possible," she whispered staring at him with hope filled eyes.

"You're right, I never said it wasn't possible because it is. I'm just not sure that your spirit is strong enough to withstand the process." This comment caused Nichole to let out a dry laugh.

"You claim to know me. If you have watched over me as my guardian angel as you claim to be, you would know how strong I am. I've swam through a room of blood to rescue a child from a vampire, lived with the fact that I couldn't save everyone, held my mother as she died from a fatal injury administered by a demon that was inflicting revenge on me. These are just a few of the many hardships I've endure, but what will help me endure this "process" as you call it is the thought of being with my friends and my fiancé one last time." Nichole spat at him. Zachriel incredulously stared at her for a long time.

"Her strength comes from her experience and her feelings toward others, reminds me of someone else I know," He thought to himself face breaking into slight smile.

"May I ask what's so amusing?"

"Your indignant attitude and refusal to back down from any challenge given to you, remind you of anyone?" He asked with a chuckle. He dug in his pocket for another cigarette and his lighter. "Alright, I'll do it but I am still completely against this idea," he replied as he lit the cigarette. Nichole felt a wave of relief wash over her, but she refused to show any sign of gratitude to the infuriating angel.

"Great. How do we start?"

"Not so fast."

"What now?" she groaned.

"I need your full consent before we begin."

"I already gave you my full consent." Nichole snapped. Zachriel sighed before pulling a scroll and pen from his suit jacket and rolling it out before her.

"I need proof of your consent in writing," he explained. Nichole looked at the paperwork set in front of her, before grabbing the pen and signing her name toward the bottom. She had no inclination of reading the details enclosed at the current moment or any time in the future. As soon as she finished, the document rolled up and vanished into thin air along with the pen. Zachriel took a step towards Nichole, closing the distance between them, grabbed hold of both of her arms, and closed his eyes. "This is going to hurt," he remarked. Nichole raised an eyebrow at the comment before a wave of sharp, shocking pain flood into her. It felt as though she was being set on fire and electrocuted at the same time. She cried out in pain and dug her nails in Zachriel's forearms. In the same quick manner that the sensation had begun, it was over leaving Nichole and Zachriel standing in the motel room currently occupied by Sam Winchester.


	3. An Unexpected Reunion

A/N: So this is really short and it's kinda just a filler chapter until I finish the next one which is really long :) As always please read and enjoy. Ratings and Reviews to help improve the story are always welcome and appreciated.

Sam froze as a sudden gust of wind that had whipped through the hotel room. He knew the door was not open (had Dean returned he would have heard it open) and he had no recollection of opening any windows. In one swift fluid motion, Sam pulled the shotgun from the duffel bag and spun to look around the room. Nichole through her hands in the air and squeezed her eyes shut as Sam swung and pointed the gun at her. Sam nearly dropped the gun to the ground out of shock at seeing Nichole. "What in the actual hell?" Sam thought as his eyes widened. Nikki cracked an eye open.

"Hi, Sammy," she whispered. Sam rubbed at his eyes with one hand, the other still desperately clutching the gun that threatened to slip form his grip at any moment.

"This isn't real. You aren't here. You're dead." He hissed steadying the gun as he adjusted his aim toward her. Nichole tensed.

"Sam, it's me Nikki! Remember? Dean's fia-"

"Liar!" Sam snapped. "You're just a demon who takes her shape to torment me!"

"You and I both know that's not possible. Hunter's burial would prevent that!"

"And how would you know if we gave Nichole a hunter's burial or not?"

"Because I am Nichole!"

"Prove it then. If you are Nikki, tell me something only you would know," Sam spat through clenched teeth. The fear present in Nichole's eyes was not that he would shoot her because it would do her no harm. She was more afraid she wouldn't be able to convince him that she was real. She took a deep breath to steady herself.

"Well, for starters I'm from Belfonte, Oklahoma. I have a birthmark that looks like a heart on my butt or so I'm told. I was working as a bartender when I met you and Dean. Dean was a fake FBI agent and had been hitting on me all night, while you were doing all the work on your case. I had no idea anything supernatural existed until the two of you rescued me from a vampires nest. My three year anniversary was four months ago, August 2, 2014. Dean proposed that night. You helped him pick out the ri-"

"Nikki?" Sam whispered as the gun hit the floor. She smiled.

"Took you long enough Sam." She chuckled.

"Wha- How are yo-"

"No time. I'll explain later. If I'm still around," Nichole added the last part under her breath. "Where's Dean?"

"Dean went on a beer run but," Sam stuttered before casting a nervous glance at his watch. "That was over four hours ago." Nichole's eyes flew open.

"Where's the nearest crossroad?"

"Three miles North of-"

"I need a street name Sam."

"Uh Center, why?"

"Oh that's too perfect, to freggin perfect."

"What's too perfect? Nikki what the hell is going on?"

"I used to work at a bar on center street."

"Yeah but what does that have to do with-"

"Sam have you ever once considered it wasn't a demon that killed me?" Nichole snapped as she phased through the door. Sam looked flabbergasted.

"Well yeah, but-"

"It wasn't a demon. It was a vamp."

"How the hell would you know-"

"Remember when we first met? I was a bartender and you rescued me from a vamp nest. My death and this whole thing with Dean is almost too poetic in the way that its all happening. I die in some vicious attack like they did, and Dean is trying to bring back his lover on the street where she used to work and where they first met. It's like this is personal. Sam I think you missed one of the vamps in that nest." Nikki recounted as she turned to face Sam. "Meet me there."

"Do what?"

"You heard me. Meet me there. I can be there it a second. It's at least a 15 minute walk for you." That was all Nichole said before she disappeared from Sam's vision.

"Wait. Nikki!" Sam shouted. He looked around helplessly. "Damn it!" He fished around in his pocket for his phone. "Cas. I need your help."


	4. Unwillingly Brought Back

Dean had parked the impala down the street and was standing in the middle of the crossroads. He held the tin box, his hands shaking the longer he held it. He threw it roughly down in the hole he had dug earlier and used his boot to cover it. Just when Dean had thought his heart had managed to repair itself to be at least semi-functional (in other words held together with duck tape), he felt it shatter again in a matter of seconds. The cross-roads demon who stood before him was in possession of Nichole's body. It was Nichole who stared back at him. She looked like hell, with a busted lip, broken arm, and covered in bruises but it was her. The only difference was the blood red eyes. "Son of a bitch," Dean muttered feeling the breath catch in the back of his throat. Demon-Nikki stood casually admiring her body.

"Well, Winchester. I must say you have excellent taste in women. This meat suit is smoking, a little damaged but smoking none the least." she said grinning staring him down.

"Shut the hell up," Dean growled digging his heels into the dirt road so he didn't go charging at the demon, after all this was his only shot. "You know what I want. Let's just-"

"Ah yes. The deal. You want me to bring your precious booty call back to life. I gotta say lover boy that's going to cost you."

"Don't care."

"Really?"

"Yes," Dean spat through clenched teeth.

"Tell you what," Demon-Nikki said as she circled Dean, "Since the King seems to favor you, your brother and the owner of this particular meat suit, I'll cut you a deal. The price is of course your soul, but collection date is in 10 years." She stood behind Dean and blew lightly on his ear. "That's the deal. Take it or leave it." Dean spun around to face her.

"What game are you playing?"

"I'm not playing games. I'm doing my job."

"Your job is to collect souls quickly, ten years?"

"Like I said the King favors you, everything has its perks." She replied waggling her eyebrows. Dean bit down on his lip.

"Deal," He muttered.

"What was that I couldn't quite hear you?" the demon taunted taking a step back.

"I said deal you son of a bitch!" He shouted. The demon cackled and leaned forward to seal the deal.

"Hey! Get the hell away from my fiancé!" A voice screeched from a bit down the road. Dean froze. He'd know that voice anywhere. Dean didn't have much time to process before Nichole's ghost phased in between him and her physical body. Nichole shoved her body backward standing in front of Dean.

"Hunters, always ruining deals," the demon muttered. Nichole whipped around glaring at Dean.

"What the hell are you doing?" She demanded growl present in her voice. Dean stood almost stunned. He reached a hand out to touch her hair but she shifted away. A look of hurt spread across his face. Laughter broke up the reunion.

"Should I give you two a moment, or can we finish the deal?" The demon asked glancing between Nikki and Dean. Dean stole a quick glance at Nichole and she looked up at him.

"Dean don't-"

"You'll forgive me," he muttered walking through her. Nichole groaned in frustration and used all her might to send him flying back into an alley wall.

"I'm not worth this!" She shouted, trying not to cry.

"Yes you are! You wouldn't be dead if I had done my job! This is my mess and I'm going to fix it!"

"Dean this is nobody's fault!"

"Yes it is! I wasn't there to protect you and now you're dead!"

"I knew the risks of getting involved with hunters and I did it anyways! I'm the one who wasn't careful during the hunt. I'm the one who wasn't checking everything I should. I'm the one who decided I'm the one who was stupid and charged in head first without considering anything! So don't you dare blame yourself for my death!"

"It's my soul! I'll do with it what I please!"

"It's also me your trying to bring back! I wouldn't be able to sleep at night knowing that in however long you would be ripped out of my life because you sold your soul for me! I wouldn't be able to forgive myself." Nichole was trying so hard to stay angry but inside she was breaking. Some how she knew that Dean was going to stubborn but she honestly hadn't expected this. Dean was stupid and he's done some stupid stuff, but he'd already gone through the business of selling his soul and going to hell. Why is he trying to go through that same agony again?

"Nichole!" Sam shouted as he ran up the street. Nichole glared at him over her shoulder.

"Don't even get me started with you! Why the hell haven't you given me a hunter's burial?!"

"It's been one day! Give us a break!" Sam replied trying to defend himself. Nichole rolled her eyes

"Yeah whatever! Just get over here and help me with-" Nichole turned to look at Dean but suddenly discovered he was no longer pinned to the alley wall. "No!" She shrieked turning just in time to see Dean force his lips onto the demon version of herself. It was kind of weird to see herself kissing someone, but Nichole didn't have time to really consider the notion before feeling a familiar pain rip through her. Her physical form collapsed into Dean's arms as the demon left her body. Nichole took in a sharp deep breath and found herself suddenly staring up at Dean. She felt a sense of guilt pang in her stomach and using her good arm punched Dean hard in the shoulder. He winced at first and then clutched her to his chest.


	5. Fight For You

A/N: A few people have asked me where in the supernatural time line the story is supposed to be set. In my head its set around the middle to later part of season 8, but I have made a slight adjustment because Bobby is alive. I really wanted that fatherly aspect to be in the story and it will come more heavily into play later. I could have viably set it earlier in like season 6 but I wanted to include Kevin :) With that said, please enjoy. Ratings and Reviews are always welcome and much appreciated.

The ride back to the motel was almost completely silent. Nichole sat in the backseat of the impala arms crossed glaring out the window, while Sam and Dean exchanged tense eye contact in the front. Dean parked the impala, and jogged around to help Nichole but she was already out of her seat. "Don't," She hissed roughly shouldering past him, "I'm fine." Nichole stumbled into the motel room, through the bathroom door and slammed it behind her. Dean blew out a slow breath and ran his hand through his hair.

"You shouldn't have done that," Sam mumbled from behind him. Dean shot a sharp look at his brother over his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Sam. Did I ask for your opinion?"

"I don't give a damn if you asked for it or not! I'm telling you that was a really stupid thing to do!" Sam spat through clenched teeth and shoved Dean toward the brick wall.

"Sam, don't start something you can't finish!"

"What did you think this was going to accomplish? Huh? Did you think she would magically returned unscathed without any memory of her death and you two could go live happily ever after? You and I both know that's not possible, and never will be possible. Everything comes with a price!"

"Am I interrupting something?" Cas asked as he suddenly appeared between them. Sam and Dean both turned their heads slightly to glare at him.

"Where have you been?" Sam growled.

"Well as you would say I've been "upstairs" trying to sort things out. What seems to be the probl-" Castiel was cut off mid-sentence when Nichole came storming out of the motel room machete in hand. "You shouldn't be here."

"Wait, you knew about this?" Dean hissed.

"Gee Cas, it's great to see you too," she growled and stomped toward the impala.

"Whoa! Where do you think you're going?" Dean asked sliding into her path effectively blocking the impala. Nichole scowled at him.

"Well since you two morons are incapable of solving any situation correctly, I'm off to murder my murderer and then I'm going to set the universe right."

"With a broken arm and a machete?"

"Yes. Now get out of my way." She snapped.

"And pray tell what does "set the universe right" mean?" Sam inquired as he moved to stand beside his brother joining the blockade.

"All will be revealed in due time, my dear Sammy," Nichole replied her voice laced with venom. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm off to finish our job." Sam and Dean exchanged a skeptical glance. Nichole roles her eyes before sliding sideways sweeping the legs out from under the pair and snatching the impala keys out of Dean's pocket. She looked up and came face to face with piercing blue eyes. "Cas get the hell out of my way." She spat through clenched teeth, as Cas raised a finger. "No. No, don't even think about it-" she rambled as he touched her forehead. Nichole crumpled to the ground landing in a pile on top of Sam and Dean, machete landing a few feet away from them.

"What the hell did you do?" Sam shouted, trying to slide out from under her.

"She's merely unconscious and will most likely awaken in an hour or so." Cas said dismissing the question as Sam carried Nichole back into the motel room. In the blink of an eye, Cas had Dean pinned up against the wall.

"Third time today," Dean muttered.

"What did you do?" Cas demanded, staring Dean directly in the eye.

"I made a deal ok?" Dean snapped roughly shoving Cas backward.

"Dean-"

"No. Ok! Just No!" Dean shouted, "You don't get to stand there and criticize me! I've had enough of that from Sam! You people act like I didn't know the risks to what I did! I did, ok! I did it because I love her and it's my fault that she died! I would've done the same thing for Sam, or Bobby, or Kevin! And since you've been freggin MIA for months, I didn't exactly have any other options!"

"Dean. You don't understand-"

"No, Cas. I do understand. I brought Nichole back and yeah maybe I only get 10 more years with her. But it's ten more years than I would have had a few hours ago. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go and spend some quality time with my fiancé." Dean snapped before storming into the motel room. Cas sighed and materialized inside. Dean glared at him. "Cas, just walk away."

"I can't Dean."

"And why the hell not? You have no problem being the missing link for days at a time when we normally need you!" Dean shouted while a confused look took over Castiel's face.

"Dean what some humans cannot seem to grasp is that some events have to take place."

"Cas-"

"Shut up, Sam." Dean snapped silencing Sam's warning. "What are you trying to say?"

"I'm saying that Nichole's death was inevitable, and things need to be correct-"

"Do not finish that sentence or you will have a fist in your jaw."

"Dean, this isn't right and you know it. How do you think she's feeling right now?" Dean shot across the room and shoved Cas into the motel wall.

"Shut the hell up!" Dean snarled glaring at Cas. Nichole let out a quiet groan beginning to stir in the midst of the commotion. Sam crossed the room trying to get in between his seething brother and now equally angry angel. Nichole silently rolled off the side of the motel bed, groaning as she landed on her broken arm twisting it slightly despite the bit down on her lip to keep herself from making any more involuntary sounds due to pain and used her good arm to drag herself across the floor toward the bathroom dragging her duffel bag with her foot through the door with her. She scooted further inside closing the door behind her, not paying the slightest bit of attention to the shouting coming front the other side of the door.

"Ok. I only have three minutes tops before they notice that I'm gone." Nichole thought to herself as she dug through her bag pulling out a variety of items necessary far a demon summoning. "Let's do this." She worked as quickly as she could with one hand and still maintaining her hunter precision. Nichole unfolded her pocket knife, placing it between her teeth and pressing her hand it the blade. She didn't even wince. This was something she had gotten used to after hunting for so long. About a minute and a half into her work, Nichole heard the commotion from the other side of the door begin to die down. "Shit, shit, shit!" She muttered to herself trying to speed things up, drawing the symbol on the bathroom floor and throwing candles in the general area where they should go.

"Nix?" Dean's voice asked muffled by the door in between them.

"Yeah?"

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Just give me a few minutes and I'll be right out." Nichole mumbled in reply, due to the box of matches she was holding between her teeth trying to light a match.

"Why does your voice sound so weird?"

"I'm just trying to fix this cut on my lip."

"I can-"

"Dean I'm fine!" She snapped as the match finally lit. Dean froze on the other side of the door.

"What was that?"

"Nothing!" Nichole frantically touched the flame to each candle, before throwing the match down into the bowel. Dean tore the door open just as the smoke rose from the bowel. A shadowed figure stood in the bathtub staring at Nichole and Dean.

"Damn it!" Dean muttered running his hands through his hair. The figure smirk before muttering one of his signature phrases.

"Hello, darling."


End file.
